


Время не спешить

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: – Мы в системе, где время течёт на несколько порядков быстрее, чем в остальной вселенной. Давай «не будем спешить», когда вернёмся обратно?
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	Время не спешить

**Author's Note:**

> Для моей любимой Анки <3   
> И только взгляните на эту красоту! QQ  
> https://twitter.com/kaa05n2/status/1170023783975018496

Если в первое мгновение, когда Пидж объявила, что путь до Земли займёт примерно полтора года, это время показалось им вечностью, то спустя несколько недель стало понятно, что её оценка была даже слишком… оптимистичной.

Львы всё-таки в первую очередь были боевыми кораблями, а не апартаментами, рассчитанными на длительное проживание. Жить в них было можно, но чем дальше, тем больше падала мораль; чем дольше они были в пути, тем больше у них было времени на мрачные мысли, тем сильнее сказывалось их настроение на львах, тонко чувствовавших эмоциональное состояние своих паладинов.

Без их поддержки львы не могли восстановиться, а без львов они не могли никак повлиять на свою скорость.

– Нам нужно где-нибудь остановиться, – в конце концов объявил Кит, когда Чёрный в очередной раз отреагировал на его дурное настроение мысленным стоном. Выражение «кошки на душе скребут» последние пару недель принимало всё более и более буквальное значение, и Кит устало потёр висок.

– _Мы и так потеряли два года,_ – отрывисто отозвалась по внутренней связи Пидж. На экране возникло её хмурое лицо, искажённое помехами – всё больше внутренних систем то и дело сбоили, – но даже так было видно, что она заметно осунулась и побледнела в последние дни. – _Мы не можем себе позволить задерживаться ещё дольше! Как мы можем отдыхать, когда Земля…_

– _А я согласен с Китом,_ – мягко возразил Ханк. – _Много от нас будет пользы на Земле, если мы туда прилетим истощёнными и полуживыми? Если вообще долетим._

– _Мы долетим!.._

– Мы долетим, – согласился Кит, прикрывая глаза и медленно выдыхая. – Но такими темпами это займёт гораздо больше полутора лет. Нам нужно передохнуть.

– _Я с Пидж,_ – неохотно подключился Лэнс. – _Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но должен же быть хоть кто-то голосом разума – так вот, как говорится, тише едешь…_

– _Мы не можем себе позволить передышку,_ – снова вклинилась Пидж. Широ, стоявший у неё за спиной, обеспокоенно нахмурился и коснулся её плеча, но она тут же сбросила его руку. – _Нас два года считали пропавшими без вести, кто знает, что могло произойти за это время!_

Чёрный как будто вздохнул вместе с ним, и Киту показалось, что он сам сделан из тяжёлого неподатливого металла, что это его суставы леденеют в открытом космосе, что это он чувствует, как застилает глаза и царапает кожу космическая пыль.

– _Здесь неподалёку есть одна система,_ – неожиданно подала голос Аллура. – _Её звезда находится так близко к центру галактики, что время там течёт совершенно иначе, и…_

– _По-моему, с нас уже хватит чёрных дыр,_ – нервно перебил её Ханк и натянуто рассмеялся. – _Они, конечно, крутые и всё такое, но разве мы не поэтому отстали от остальной вселенной на пару лет?.._

– _О, это другой случай,_ – бодро ответил Коран, перегибаясь через Аллуру. – _В этой системе всё наоборот – она также известна как «Остановка во времени», потому что в ней можно провести годы, а вселенная за это время даже не шелохнётся! Те, кто улетает туда на выходные, возвращаются глубокими стариками…_

– _По-моему, это тоже не самая лучшая идея,_ – торопливо перебил его Широ, снова сжимая руку на плече у побледневшей Пидж.

Коран только пожал плечами и подёргал себя за ус.

– _Конечно, если мы не собираемся провести там несколько декафибов, нам это не грозит. Никто не мешает нам и правда провести там одни выходные!_

– Есть причины, по которым люди там задерживаются? – уточнил Кит, украдкой покосившись на Широ. Ему показалось, что и Широ в этот момент смотрел на него, и в груди что-то заныло – с тех пор, как Широ перебрался в Зелёного льва, чтобы поддержать Пидж, на которой новости о потере двух лет сказались тяжелее всех, они виделись только во время сеансов связи, и этого было отчаянно мало.

Широ всегда было мало.

– _Как и в любой другой системе, полагаю,_ – невозмутимо развёл руками Коран. – _Потому что им так хочется? Это не самое-то популярное туристическое место, как туда ни заглянешь, у них уже всё по-другому, и поэтому же никто не знает, какие там достопримечательности и что есть интересного. Слова тех, кто там не задержался, ничего не стоят, поэтому о них и не говорят._

Несколько секунд все молчали, переваривая услышанное. Во взглядах паладинов появился задумчивый блеск.

– Сколько туда лететь? – спросил Кит, наклоняясь к приборной панели и выводя на соседний экран карту.

– _В нашем текущем состоянии… около трех дней,_ – неохотно сказала Пидж, как только Аллура передала всем новые координаты. – _И придётся делать крюк, это не совсем по курсу…_

Как будто предчувствуя предстоящую остановку, сулившую долгожданный отдых измождённым паладинам, Чёрный словно потянулся и заурчал у него в голове, посылая волну ободрения и почти забытого ощущения уверенности в своих силах.

– Я думаю, мы доберёмся быстрее, – подвёл итог Кит, и на этот раз с ним никто спорить не стал.

..::..::..::..

На единственной обитаемой планете системы никто не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что происходит во вселенной, и не знал не только о пропаже Вольтрона, но и о его существовании.

В какой-то степени это даже можно было назвать приятным разнообразием.

Найти отель, способный разместить их всех, не составило труда – материальная компенсация извне местных жителей интересовала слабо, зато они были рады принять в качестве платы истории о мире, что лежит за границами их системы. Для них это была одновременно история, частично утерянная за несколько витков цивилизации, и что-то сродни древним легендам и сказкам.

Честь взять на себя роль рассказчика выпала Корану – вероятнее всего, потому, что он первый (и единственный) вызвался добровольцем.

Кит глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, опираясь на перила небольшой веранды на втором этаже их отеля.

– Красиво, правда?

Он вздрогнул и резко развернулся – несмотря на то, что целью их остановки было как следует отдохнуть и набраться сил, не так-то легко было отпустить напряжение последних недель, и хотя он узнал голос Широ – не мог не узнать, – его появление всё равно застало Кита врасплох.

Широ неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу и слабо улыбнулся, смущённо потирая затылок. Как и все остальные, он сменил костюм паладина на местный наряд – простые свободные штаны и тунику, но ему, в отличие от других паладинов, по размеру подошла только модель с четырьмя рукавами, три из которых пришлось завязать узлом, и Кит невольно улыбнулся в ответ.

– Прости, не хотел тебя пугать, – мягко сказал Широ, подходя ближе. На мгновение Киту показалось, что он идёт прямо к нему, но в последний момент Широ сбился с шага и встал рядом, переводя взгляд на небо.

Здесь и правда было на что посмотреть – небо на планете, так близко расположенной к чёрной дыре, было не похоже ни на что, что он когда-либо видел до этого, хотя Киту доводилось бывать во многих странных местах, включая квантовую бездну и астральную плоскость. Даже при всём желании он вряд ли подобрал бы слова, чтобы описать творившееся над горизонтом безумное буйство ярких красок – даже свет далёких звёзд тут искажался, и они казались не точками, а причудливыми узорами, отражавшими отблески расплавленного золота газового облака, опоясавшего чёрную дыру.

Но дыхание у Кита перехватило совсем не поэтому.

– Да, – рассеянно согласился он, как можно медленнее выдыхая и стараясь не выдать, что смотрит не на звёзды, а на чёткий профиль Широ и на то, как сверкают его глаза. Ни плен, ни война, ни даже смерть не погасили в них этот блеск – он смотрел на звёзды всё с тем же восхищением, что и на Земле, когда они только познакомились. – Да, здесь… красиво.

Когда Широ снова повернулся к нему, блеск в его глазах никуда не исчез. Он смотрел на Кита так же, как только что смотрел на небо – словно видел перед собой что-то захватывающее, бесконечно очаровывающее и манящее, но пока ещё недостижимое.

– Кит, – мягко сказал он, и Кит почувствовал, как сердце подскочило к самому горлу. – Мы… так толком и не поговорили с тех пор, как…

Он неопределённо повёл плечом, а затем низко опустил голову и снова потер шею, видимо, пытаясь подобрать слова.

– У нас не было случая, – то ли согласился, то ли возразил Кит, осторожно касаясь его руки. С тех пор, как они вернули Широ, им действительно было не до того – им обоим нужно было время, нужно было прийти в себя, сперва самим разобраться с тем, что произошло, и всё осмыслить. Разумеется, Кит знал, что им придётся всё обсудить, так или иначе, но он никогда не был силён в словах и продолжал откладывать этот разговор. Особо стараться для этого не приходилось – странно было бы говорить об этом, пока они летели в одной кабине с Кролией, или когда Широ был в другом льве, рядом с Пидж.

– Чем сейчас не случай? – слабо улыбнулся Широ и развернулся к нему лицом.

На фоне звёздного неба его белые волосы казались ореолом, словно он сам сиял – словно сам был звездой, вокруг которой вращался Кит.

– Уверен, что не хочешь отложить? Мы здесь для того, чтобы отдохнуть, уверен, для этого есть способы получше, чем серьёзные разговоры, – попытался отшутиться Кит, и Широ даже улыбнулся в ответ – а затем поймал его руку и сжал его пальцы.

Широ и раньше всегда был очень тактильным – в этом прикосновении не было ничего нового, но Кита всё равно как будто дёрнуло током, и по руке разлился жар.

– Лучше, чем побыть вдвоём с тобой? Сомневаюсь, – тихо сказал Широ и сделал шаг, подходя почти вплотную к нему – так близко, что Киту пришлось слегка запрокинуть голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. – Кит, я…

Кит опустил взгляд на его губы и с отчаяньем подумал, что момент всё-таки ужасно неподходящий – о чём бы ни говорил сейчас Широ, всё, о чём мог думать Кит – это как сильно ему хотелось его поцеловать.

– Я знаю, что всё это… тянет не на один разговор, – продолжил Широ, крепче сжимая его пальцы. – Нам многое нужно обсудить, но я…

Он отпустил его руку, и на мгновение Киту стало холодно – ровно до того момента, как Широ коснулся его лица, отвёл прядь волос ему за ухо и тихо выдохнул, наклонился ниже, касаясь лбом его лба.

– Я просто хочу сказать, что тоже люблю тебя, – прошептал Широ. – Может, сейчас не лучшее время, и это не лучшее начало, но я должен был… я хотел, чтобы ты это знал.

Пожалуй, это было последним, чего Кит ожидал от их разговора. Возможно, где-то в глубине души он знал об этом – разумеется, Широ любит его, и всегда любил, Кит никогда не ставил под сомнение его искренность, – но эти чувства всегда носили другой характер, всегда отличались от того, что испытывал к нему Кит, а сейчас…

Нежность во взгляде Широ сменилась беспокойством, и улыбка сползла с его лица. Он опустил руку, и только тогда Кит спохватился, что так ничего и не ответил.

– Широ, – он поперхнулся словами, которых одновременно было слишком много и слишком мало, и поймал Широ за руку, не давая отстраниться, прижался щекой к его ладони. – Я… ты даже не представляешь, как давно я хотел это услышать.

На секунду между ними повисла тишина, а потом они оба рассмеялись – влажно, немного нервно, но с неприкрытым облегчением. Широ качнулся в его сторону, прижался ближе, слегка приподнимая его лицо, и уже без лишних слов поцеловал, одновременно разрешая все оставшиеся недосказанности и обещая что-то новое.

– Я знаю, что нам надо отдохнуть, – сказал он, неохотно отстраняясь через несколько мгновений, – и я не хочу спешить, но…

– Широ, – Кит обнял его за шею, и хотя гравитация на планете была схожа с земной, ему показалось, что он парит в невесомости, что единственное, что удерживает его на месте, это Широ. – Мы в системе, где время течёт на несколько порядков быстрее, чем в остальной вселенной. Давай «не будем спешить», когда вернёмся обратно?

Широ густо покраснел, но возражать не стал, и сам потянул его в сторону комнат, как только Кит его отпустил.

..::..::..::..

Широ целовался одновременно так, словно у них в запасе была ещё целая вечность – во что Киту очень хотелось бы верить – и так, будто старался вложить в каждый поцелуй всё, что скопилось у него внутри, всё, что он ещё не успел высказать. Как будто пытался наверстать упущенное, но в то же время хотел растянуть этот момент, прочувствовать его сполна.

От каждого его прикосновения сердце у Кита билось все быстрее и громче, и к тому моменту, как за ними закрылась дверь комнаты Широ, он уже совсем не воспринимал, что происходит вокруг. Важно было лишь то, что здесь и сейчас с ним был Широ – что Широ прижимал его к себе, исступлённо покрывал поцелуями его лицо, то шептал что-то едва осмысленно на ухо, то вместе с ним несдержанно смеялся от избытка чувств.

– Так нечестно, – со смехом сказал Кит, когда ему удалось прижать Широ к стене. Широ, впрочем, и не возражал – привалился к ней с широкой ухмылкой и потянул Кита на себя за воротник, снова сладко целуя.

– Что именно?..

– Всё, – Кит несильно стукнул его по плечу, но Широ только улыбнулся, провёл ладонью по его шее, поднялся выше, снова зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы. От тепла и нежности в его глазах Кита бросало в жар – встречаться с Широ взглядом, когда он смотрел на него _так_ , было тяжелее, чем смотреть на яркий диск вокруг чёрной дыры в небе, и Кит рвано выдохнул, уткнулся лбом Широ в ключицу, тщетно пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся мысли. – Нечестно, что ты… такой.

– Какой? – Широ провёл рукой по его волосам, поцеловал в макушку, и даже не видя его лица, Кит услышал улыбку в его голосе. – Если хочешь остановиться…

– Нет, – Кит притёрся к нему ещё ближе и потёрся щекой о его плечо. – Скорее, наоборот.

Нечестно – то, что Широ вёл себя так, словно это он, а не Кит, ждал его все эти годы; нечестно, что Кит, наконец-то услышав слова, о которых так давно мечтал, сейчас напротив чувствовал себя так, словно его парализовало – как будто всё происходило во сне, в котором он наблюдал за собой со стороны.

– Кит, – Широ погладил его по щеке и заставил отстраниться, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.

Кит не знал, как выразить всё, что он чувствует, но Широ как всегда понимал его без слов.

– Я до сих пор иногда сомневаюсь в том, что это реальность, – тихо признался он. – Самое сложное после возвращения с того света – поверить в то, что это возможно. Я стараюсь об этом не думать, но… порой ловлю себя на мысли – что если я всё ещё в астральной плоскости? Что если это всё – моё воображение?..

– Широ, – Кит резко выдохнул – его окатило волной стыда за предыдущие мысли, за то, что его больше волновали свои чувства, такие несущественные на фоне того, через что пришлось пройти Широ, – но Широ покачал головой и мягко улыбнулся, осторожно перехватил его запястье и поднёс к губам его руку, поцеловал в центр ладони.

– Просто хотел сказать, что я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, – пробормотал он, продолжая улыбаться. – Но поверь мне, всё по-настоящему.

– Уверен? – невесело хмыкнул Кит, и Широ рассмеялся, а затем оттолкнулся от стены и переплёл их пальцы, наклоняясь за поцелуем.

– Уверен, – прошептал он ему в губы. – В моём воображении мы никогда не заходили так далеко.

Против воли Кит рассмеялся, и Широ, воспользовавшись этой замешкой, развернулся и потянул его к кровати, первым падая на высокий матрас. Выбор у Кита остался невелик – либо отпустить его руку, либо забраться следом, а отпускать Широ по собственной воле Кит не собирался больше никогда.

– А у тебя не самая богатая фантазия, – иронично заметил Кит, нависая над ним и опираясь локтем о матрас возле его головы. – Мне немного сложнее – я представлял гораздо больше.

В полусумраке комнаты сложно было сказать наверняка, но ему показалось, что Широ покраснел, хотя и не перестал улыбаться. Он подвинулся выше к изголовью и наконец отпустил Кита, но только затем, чтобы снова обнять его за шею и поцеловать.

– Расскажешь? – тихо спросил он, перебирая волосы у Кита на затылке, и Кит рвано вздохнул.

– Это будет слишком долго, – неожиданно хрипло отозвался он, выпрямляясь и садясь на колени между ног Широ. – Я… могу показать?..

Широ закусил губу и медленно кивнул – но не неуверенно, а так, словно специально заставлял себя не спешить, словно старался не выглядеть слишком уж нетерпеливым.

Это слегка придало Киту уверенности в себе, и он осторожно коснулся края длинной туники Широ, поднимая её выше.

– Кит, – Широ приподнялся, садясь перед ним, и накрыл его руку своей, поглаживая по костяшкам. – Если хочешь, мы можем остановиться в любой момент…

– Нет, – тут же перебил его Кит, замотав головой и сильнее сжимая ткань в пальцах, но Широ подался вперёд и коротко его поцеловал, заставляя проглотить остальные возражения.

– …Но если нет, ты можешь… не стесняться, – прошептал он. – Ты сам сказал, мы можем не спешить потом. Позже, когда у нас будет время, я хочу всё сделать правильно, – он поцеловал Кита в угол челюсти и на мгновение замер так, улыбаясь – будто представляя что-то из будущего. – Я хочу сводить тебя на свидание – на много свиданий. Хочу за тобой поухаживать…

– Хочешь меня соблазнить, – невольно усмехнулся Кит, и Широ тихо рассмеялся ему в шею, согласно кивая.

– Хочу тебя соблазнить, – подтвердил он. – Но… Кит, сейчас я просто…

Он нерешительно положил руку Киту на бёдра и скользнул дальше, кончиками пальцев коснулся кожи на пояснице, осторожно забираясь под рубашку, и выдохнул, опуская голову ещё ниже, касаясь губами его ключицы.

– Сейчас я просто хочу _тебя_.

– Всё, что угодно, – тут же отозвался Кит, хватая ртом воздух и зарываясь пальцами в светлые волосы. – Что угодно, как угодно… Я с тобой. Я твой.

Широ замер, а затем рвано, влажно выдохнул, проглатывая то ли смех, то ли всхлип, и потянул с Кита рубашку. Кит послушно поднял руки, помогая от неё избавиться, и тут же, не выдержав восхищённого, почти благоговеющего взгляда, от которого по коже разлился жар, сам принялся торопливо раздевать Широ.

Неуверенности, пришедшей на смену восхищению, было не место в глазах Широ. Кит постарался донести это до него, вложив все свои чувства в новый поцелуй, в прикосновения, от которых у него самого голова шла кругом – на мгновение он замешкался, но не потому, что засомневался, и не потому, что Широ был не привлекателен; напротив – даже поверив, что всё происходит взаправду, слишком сложно было привыкнуть к мысли, что у него есть право вот так вот касаться Широ, что он может позволить себе проводить ладонями по обнажённой груди, может наклоняться и вести губами вдоль шрамов, испещривших гладкую кожу целой картой прежних увечий.

– Кит, – выдохнул Широ, почти взмолился, когда Кит наклонился ниже и задержал поцелуй на грубом шраме на правом боку, оставшемся от раны Хаггар.

Все эти раны, все эти шрамы Широ получил в прошлой жизни – это тело не должно было их знать, и всё же они все до единого были заново воспроизведены с извращённо жестокой точностью. От этой мысли предательски защипало в глазах, и Широ, словно почувствовав, о чём он думает, снова коснулся его щеки, отвёл чёлку с его лица.

– Кит, – мягко повторил он, и Кит прикрыл глаза, не в силах справиться с новой волной чувств.

– Я хочу о тебе позаботиться, – пробормотал он, с трудом проглатывая комок в горле и рассеянно проводя кончиками пальцев по животу Широ.

– Ты только и делаешь, что заботишься обо мне, – улыбнулся ему Широ и вдруг добавил, сверкнув глазами и закусив губу: – Не то чтобы я был против…

Как он умудрялся сочетать игривый вызов в голосе с пылающими щеками, Кит не имел ни малейшего представления – но образ Широ всегда был полон противоречий, и указывать ему на это прямо сейчас Кит собирался в последнюю очередь.

Сейчас ему гораздо интереснее было сосредоточиться на других вещах. Например, на том, как Широ приподнял бедра, или на том, как ему в ногу упёрся твёрдый член, и как шумно вздохнул от этого прикосновения Широ; на том, как потемнели его глаза, когда Кит сжал его бедра и ближе притянул к себе.

– Мне нравится о тебе заботиться, – прошептал Кит, вытягиваясь над ним – Широ слегка раздвинул ноги, чтобы он мог устроиться поудобнее, и от такой близости у него по позвоночнику пробежала приятная дрожь. – Ты не представляешь, как давно я об этом мечтал…

– Кажется, ты обещал мне показать, – с улыбкой напомнил Широ. – И я до сих пор жду.

– Разве не ты всегда говоришь о терпении? – поддразнил Кит, забираясь пальцами под пояс его штанов и невесомо оглаживая выступающую косточку. – Так сложно выбрать что-то одно…

– Хочешь, чтобы я выбрал за тебя? – поинтересовался в ответ Широ, целуя его в уголок рта, и плавно провёл рукой по его спине. Несмотря на игривый тон, сам он ниже пояса опустить ладонь не решился, и Кит негромко усмехнулся, перехватил его запястье и без лишних слов положил его руку себе на задницу.

– Такими темпами нам придётся подбрасывать монетку, – хмыкнул он, теснее прижимаясь к Широ и со свистом выдыхая сквозь сжатые зубы, когда от удовольствия всё тело прошило электрическим разрядом. Рядом с Широ легко было забыть о возбуждении – оно отходило на второй план, уступая место эмоциям и наслаждению простой близостью, о которой совсем недавно не приходилось и мечтать, – но всё-таки оно никуда не девалось, и напомнило о себе жаркой волной и неожиданно резко ставшей невыносимой тяжестью между ног.

Судя по потемневшим глазам и участившемуся дыханию, Широ думал примерно о том же.

Снова спрашивать, чего хочет Широ, Кит не стал, справедливо рассудив, что у них ещё будет время в подробностях обсудить все фантазии и претворить их в жизнь; с этой же мыслью без лишних слов он стащил с Широ штаны и спустился ниже по кровати, устраиваясь поудобнее и деловито проводя языком по руке, прежде чем обхватить ладонью напряжённый член.

– Кит!.. – Широ сдавленно охнул и содрогнулся всем телом, выгибаясь навстречу прикосновению и хватая ртом воздух; словно не зная, куда деть руку, он скомкал в пальцах простыню, затем коснулся запястья Кита, то ли пытаясь остановить, то ли показать, как ему больше нравится, провёл рукой по плечу, дрожащими пальцами отвёл длинную чёлку с лица, зарылся пальцами в волосы у виска. Кит почти замурчал от удовольствия, прикрывая глаза, и подался вперёд – просто касаться Широ было мало, и он со стоном провёл языком по его члену от основания до головки, тщательно слизывая выступившую смазку, дурея от того, что чувствует бешеную пульсацию крови под тонкой кожей.

Он едва успел обхватить губами головку, как Широ потянул его за волосы – не больно, но неожиданно резко. Кит выпустил его изо рта с неприлично громким в тишине комнаты звуком и непроизвольно облизнулся – Широ тихо простонал и конвульсивно сжал пальцы, сильнее натягивая его волосы и заставляя запрокинуть голову.

– Смазка, – хрипло выдохнул он и кивнул в сторону – Кит проследил за направлением поплывшим взглядом и увидел броню, небрежно сложенную на кресле в углу комнаты. Из-под термокостюма выглядывал край пояса с боковыми карманами, и Широ подтвердил его подозрение, шумно сглотнув и уточнив: – В сумке на поясе…

Кит заинтригованно выгнул бровь, но переспрашивать не стал – провёл большим пальцем по нижней губе под голодным взглядом Широ и молча скатился с кровати, на ходу скидывая и с себя штаны и ботинки.

Пузырёк смазки был явно инопланетного происхождения и столь же явно нетронутым – несмотря на то, что Кит никак это не прокомментировал, только задумчиво повертел его в руках, пока возвращался обратно к постели, Широ густо покраснел и прочистил горло.

– Я не… Ни на что подобное не рассчитывал, – пробормотал он, ещё сильнее взъерошивая растрепавшиеся волосы. – Просто думал, пока есть время и отдельная комната…

Кит перебил его поцелуем.

– Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я кончил раньше времени, не подавай мне идей, – прошептал он Широ в губы, снова устраиваясь у него между ног. От прикосновения к обнажённой коже он едва не потерял мысль, но всё-таки вернулся к ней, когда Широ не глядя нашёл его руку, сжимающую смазку, и на ощупь щёлкнул колпачком. – О том, как ты здесь… один…

– Трахал бы себя пальцами и представлял, что это ты? – с улыбкой пробормотал Широ, осторожно переворачивая его руку и выдавливая смазку себе на пальцы – от неожиданности Кит сжал пузырёк слишком сильно, но Широ только довольно промычал и опустил руку между ними, не прекращая улыбаться, поцеловал Кита в уголок рта.

– Мне казалось, ты говорил, что мы не заходили так далеко в твоём воображении, – тихо простонал Кит, когда Широ обхватил его рукой и сделал пару движений, прежде чем скользнуть пальцами ниже. Ему хотелось отодвинуться, снова опуститься вниз, взглянуть – возможно, даже помочь, но в то же время страшно было пошевелиться, чтобы и правда не закончить всё раньше времени.

– Говорил, – легко согласился Широ, разводя ноги шире и шумно выдыхая, запрокидывая голову и прикрывая глаза. Кит чувствовал, как двигаются между ними его пальцы, и каждый раз, когда Широ случайно проезжался предплечьем по его животу, его обдавало жаром. – И… надеялся… это исправить. В воображении.

Кит уронил голову ему на плечо и снова простонал, сжимая его бедро.

– Тогда я рад, что мне не придётся соревноваться с собой из твоих фантазий, – прошептал он, и Широ тихо рассмеялся, ткнувшись носом ему в висок.

– Кит, ты лучше любой фантазии. Всегда. Никаких сравнений.

Кит слабо улыбнулся и поцеловал его в ключицу, а затем нерешительно погладил по руке – Широ замер, глубоко вздохнув, и сглотнул, когда Кит коснулся его пальцев.

– Можно? – неуверенно спросил Кит, и Широ убрал руку, нашарил на кровати забытую смазку и на ощупь выдавил Киту немного на ладонь, а затем переплёл их пальцы и провёл по промежности. Когда они опустились ниже, Кит едва не передумал – это казалось слишком, и, возможно, стоило дать Широ самому закончить, не мешать, – но Широ ободряюще сжал его руку, несколько раз обвёл вход, вздрагивая от прикосновений, и медленно надавил, проникая внутрь двумя пальцами с зажатым между ними пальцем Кита.

– Кит, – выдохнул он, и Кит понял его без слов – накрыл приоткрытые в немом стоне губы поцелуем, впитывая в себя всё то, что не удавалось передать словами.

Ему показалось, что Широ слишком скоро убрал руку, нетерпеливо сжал его бедро, притягивая ближе к себе, обхватывая его бока коленями и то исступлённо целуя, то срываясь на укусы; он что-то шептал, но Кит не мог разобрать слов – они терялись между поцелуев и стонов, и Широ сам направил его в себя, прежде чем впиться ногтями ему в поясницу, сам практически насадился на его член, когда Кит застыл на месте, опасаясь двинуться слишком рано или слишком быстро.

– Нетерпеливый, – сдавленно пошутил он, наваливаясь на Широ всем весом и опираясь одной рукой о кровать возле его головы, а другой невесомо поглаживая по бедру.

– Ты представлял по-другому?.. – поинтересовался Широ, тяжело дыша, и Кит медленно подался назад, а затем так же медленно снова проник до конца, любуясь тем, как выгнулся на кровати Широ, как напряглась его шея, когда он запрокинул голову, как капля пота скатилась в ямку между ключицами. Он наклонился, чтобы поймать её губами, и согласно промычал.

– Думал, ты будешь сверху, – буднично заметил он, и когда Широ вскинул голову, чтобы удивлённо посмотреть на него, двинул бёдрами и улыбнулся уголком рта. – Оседлаешь меня и сделаешь всё по-своему… кажется, я оказался не так уж и далёк от истины.

Широ рассмеялся и обнял его за плечи, притянул обратно к себе, влажно поцеловал, потянул за нижнюю губу зубами.

– Я запомню, – пообещал он.

– Я надеюсь, – согласился Кит и опустил между ними руку, снова обхватывая член Широ и постепенно наращивая темп.

Широ хватило пары движений – стоило Киту накрыть головку ладонью, как он крупно вздрогнул и кончил, почти беззвучно, только хватая ртом воздух и невыносимо сжимая Кита внутри себя.

Кит кончил почти одновременно с ним, думая о том, что ему было бы достаточно одного лишь этого – увидеть, как Широ испытывает оргазм, как искажается от удовольствия его лицо, как напрягаются все мышцы…

Он почти рухнул на Широ без сил, нисколько не заботясь о том, что между ними липко от пота и спермы, что им обоим, наверное, надо в душ, и – что у него, кажется, звенит в ушах от собственного крика.

Широ перекатился вместе с ним на бок и рассеянно поцеловал его в макушку, а затем прижал ближе к себе и принялся покрывать поцелуями его лицо, светло и слегка осоловело улыбаясь и не прекращая его касаться. Кит слабо улыбнулся в ответ, собственнически обнимая его за талию и переплетая их ноги.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он между поцелуями, и Широ просиял ещё ярче – нежно, так невыносимо нежно коснулся его щеки, отвёл прилипшую прядь волос ему за ухо.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, Кит, – прошептал Широ ему в губы. – Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно.

– Расскажи мне об этом утром, – попросил Кит, снова пряча лицо у него в шее и глубоко вдыхая. – Если всё это не окажется сном…

– Если _ты_ не окажешься сном, – пообещал Широ, а затем, подумав, добавил: – _Даже_ если это окажется сном, я всё равно обещаю тебе рассказать наяву.


End file.
